


You Aren't... My Bestfriend?

by ktrash13



Series: GOT7 Oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A walk in the park, Embarrassing moments, Fluff, M/M, this is so cute ah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: Mark is just trying to relax after finishing his finals, but he is literally attacked by a tall, embarrassed cutie.





	You Aren't... My Bestfriend?

Honestly, Mark was just roaming around downtown to clear his head. He had just finished his last final for the year and he was now trying not to think about the fact that he had to visit his family for a few weeks next month. 

Mark didn’t have a destination in mind, but he ended up wandering into a quiet park on the south side of town. He had been here only twice before, both for photography reasons. It was a peaceful place, filled with luscious green trees and bright flowers. There were winding trails through groves of trees, random open spaces with benches scattered throughout. Mark was just walking past one of these spaces when he heard someone running behind him. He assumed that it was just a jogger so he didn’t bother to turn around.

Then, suddenly, there was a heavy weight on Mark’s back and he was sent stumbling forward, trying to keep his balance. Long legs and arms wrapped around him. Mark grabbed onto the stranger’s legs in order to prevent either them from falling onto the rough gravel path.

“What the hell?” Mark’s voice was a lot louder than he had expected it to be, but thankfully they were the only two on the path. The stranger shifted on Mark’s back.

“Wait… OH, MY GOD!” The stranger yelled in Mark’s ear, jumping off of him just as fast as he had jumped on. This, again, made Mark lose his balance.

“I’m so, so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Oh, my god. I am so sorry,” the stranger rambled, grabbing onto Mark’s arm so he wouldn’t fall. Mark just looked at him with wide eyes. All he wanted was to take a peaceful walk, and he gets this instead. Typical. Though, he had to admit that the tall male in front of him was rather attractive.

“It’s… it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Mark said softly. He was beginning to get a headache from how loud the other had screamed in his ear.

“I just.. I thought you were my best friend… but you definitely aren’t. You’re really cute?” The stranger was still rambling and quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said. Mark blushed.

“Oh, uh. Thank you, you are too…” Mark, ever eloquent with his words, mumbled while keeping his eyes trained on his feet.

“Ugh, I’m so embarrassing. I’m so, so sorry. I can’t believe I did that…” The stranger put his clearly red face in his hands, causing his black hair to fall forward.

“No, no, really don’t even worry about it. I’ve done for more embarrassing things. Once, I wore a cow onesie to all of my classes because my friends dared me to. It was terrible and everyone thought I was drunk. So, don’t feel bad,” Mark explained, hoping to cheer up the handsome stranger. He got an adorable laugh in return, so he assumed it worked.

“Really though, could I get your number?” Mark asked, attempting to seem more confident than he really was.

“Of course. But, I’m gonna have to insist that I treat you to dinner sometime since I nearly killed you.” The stranger took my Mark’s outstretched phone and quickly tapped his number into it. He added a winky face next to his name. 

“That’s fine by me. My name’s Mark, by the way.” Mark stated, a soft chuckle following his words. He took his phone back from the stranger and tucked it into his pocket.

“An attractive name for an attractive guy. My name’s Yugyeom.” Mark couldn’t help but smile at Yugyeom. He could already tell that this was going to be a good thing. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud ringing sound.

“Oh, I’ve gotta go. A friend of mine is expecting me to help him study for his last final. Again, I am so sorry, Mark. I’m glad I got to meet you, though. Text me soon, yeah?” Yugyeom said, quickly checking his phone and tucking it back into his pocket. He gave Mark a hopeful look, and it melted his heart immediately.

“For sure,” Mark agreed, waving goodbye as Yugyeom turned to walk down the path towards the exit from the park. Yugyeom waved back with a big smile on his face. Mark watched him walk away before pulling out his phone and finding the new contact. 

 

_From: Mark  
To: Yugyeom ;)_

_Hey, it’s Mark :)_

_From: Yugyeom ;)  
To: Markipoo <3_

_Hey there, hot stuff ;)_

 

Mark could feel his face warm up. He typed out an equally flirty replied before putting away his phone. He continued on his walk, this time with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I thought this was really cute and I hope you do also. Much love!<3


End file.
